


Settings

by TheChichiSlaughterHouse



Category: One Piece
Genre: Community: onepieceyaoi100, Crack, Drabble, Het, Multi, Polyamory, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-10
Updated: 2009-02-10
Packaged: 2018-11-21 02:30:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11348025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChichiSlaughterHouse/pseuds/TheChichiSlaughterHouse
Summary: Zoro really loves everyone on the crew. ZoroxCrew, though slightly more ZoroxSanji.





	Settings

**Author's Note:**

> Settings
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Warnings: ZoroxCrew. Yes, all of them (though emphasis is slightly more on ZoroxSanji). Yaoi, het, cracky(?), polyamory/nakamaship.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own One Piece.
> 
> Rating: PG
> 
> For the onepieceyaoi100 prompt this week. I have no idea what happened here.

The one thing Zoro had learnt from his experiences as a Strawhat pirate was that settings were an important thing.  
  
No matter what aspect of life was involved, settings seemed to be a vital part of the situation, and misreading them was never a good idea. For example, staring at the arse of one of his nakama when he was trying to fight never really worked out; it was far too distracting and caused him to get injuries. Another example; when trying to get in someone’s pants, he had to make sure that no one else was around. Particularly not one of the women, else he’d end up with a kick to the face and a sore jaw.  
  
But thankfully there was only  _one_  of his nakama that cared so much about that. The rest didn’t seem to care where or when he laid hands on them, and he was really grateful for that. It was great to know that he could go to Luffy or Usopp when he just felt like a relaxing time, or that Nami and Robin would be happy to accompany him when he wanted a change of pace. Brook and Franky were a lot more hesitant than the rest of the crew to try and go to him, but he was always glad just to be around them and talk about guy stuff even if it didn’t lead anywhere. Hell, even when he just wanted a cuddle, Chopper would always be there to lift his arms up and hug him around the head. He liked to think his relationship with his nakama was the best.  
  
Of course, he  _did_  love a challenge, and when he was feeling pretty masochistic, he would go to Sanji – or at least, try to. Damn cook never made it easy.


End file.
